1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate and a display device having the array substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate having a substantially horizontal electric field and a display device having the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is a widely used type of flat panel display device. An LCD device typically includes two display substrates having electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, for generating an electric field disposed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two display substrates. When a voltage is applied to the electrodes, an electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer. An arrangement of liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer is controlled by the electric field, and a transmittance and polarization state of incident light are thereby controlled to display an image on the LCD.
Obtaining a wide viewing angle and a fast response time of the liquid crystal layer is an important issue in LCD technology. Accordingly, a multi-domain technique has been developed, wherein the liquid crystals are arranged in multiple directions in a unit pixel area having a multi-domain structure. In addition, shapes of the electrodes which generate the electric field have been altered in attempts to improve the viewing angle and/or response time of the LCD.
However, the liquid crystals in a boundary area of domains of the multi-domain structure are insufficiently controlled, and textures are generated in the boundary area, thereby substantially decreasing light transmittance, causing a substantially deterioration of the display quality of the LCD. In addition, an amplitude of a driving voltage applied to the electrodes is substantially limited, due to a width of a line which delivers a signal to a switching element of the LCD. As a result, it is impossible to increase a voltage potential difference of the electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer to enhance the response time of the LCD device and/or to effectively drive the LCD using low and high driving voltages thereof.